


I Wanna See You Strut (Go On Walk For Me)

by Adders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Drag Queen!Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sassy Stiles, Stiles is a Tease, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top!Derek, alpha!Derek, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Derek ends up in a drag queen bar and afterwards keeps going back to see one particular queen named, "Skye." Little does he know that he's already met her. In fact, she's part of his Pack. Turns out Stiles has got a couple secrets.





	I Wanna See You Strut (Go On Walk For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Strut' by Adam Lambert and outfit inspired by Alaska Thunderfuck's in the music video 'Anus'

He was gonna kill Peter.

He knew he was up to something. They had been searching for their "Monster of the Week" and Peter suggested Derek go to one of the areas of interest. He followed the directions to a bar about an hour and a half away from Beacon Hills in Los Angeles called, "Zars" He hadn't thought much of the sign at first. It was bright neon letters and had a scantily clad girl with huge hair holding a whip. Typical for bars right?

He realised something after he entered though. This was not a typical bar. It was one of those bars where drag queens perform. He looked around for anything to do with their monster, wanting to get out as soon as possible. There was a queen on stage lip syncing to 'Glamazon' by RuPaul. She wasn't very good, her lips weren't matching the words at all and it looked like her wig was hanging on by one pin.

Derek never really put a label on his sexuality. He had been with girls and guys but he'd also been with a trans woman as well as someone who was nonbinary. He guessed he was pansexual. Attracted to everything on the spectrum like a panorama photo. Gender just wasn't a factor in his decision to be with someone.

He knew who he was supposed to be with really. His true mate, Stiles. He couldn't bring himself to act though. No matter how much Derek wanted him to be his, Stiles was still a teen and he didn't want to take away his future. According to others though, Stiles had been with quite a few guys, "enough for a lifetime" in his own words. Still, he was only 17 and while that was the legal age here, Derek was already 28. But even with all of that, he knew if he was with someone he would still always want Stiles and that just wasn't fair to whoever his partner was. 

Who would have thought Derek Hale, Alpha of Beacon Hills and leader of what was considered one of the most powerful and certainly the most diverse pack in America would be head-over-tail for a hyperactive, clumsy, non-stop talking teen? He, as well as other members of the Pack, all thought Stiles wasn't very bright at first but that was only because they saw the dumb things he would do with Scott.

All of them were shocked when they realised that he was really a genius. Derek actually thought that word wasn't good enough to describe Stiles. A master tactician, able to memorise thousands of words in foreign languages reading it only once. Hell, they didn't need a calculator, the kid could do advanced calculus in his head down to decimal points and percentages.

What Derek admired about him more than anything though was his compassion. He was the one everybody went to either for advice or just needing to talk to someone. He would drop everything to help. He had even secretly missed going to see his favourite band just because Lydia asked him to take over her research shift so she could go on a date with Jackson.

His attention was brought back to the bar when the queen finished her performance and the people clapped. He shook his head trying to focus on what it was he was supposed to be doing but stopped dead in his track when two new queens walked on the stage. One was tall with broad shoulders, muscular, obviously a bodybuilder. She looked like she was in her late thirties or early forties. Her outfit was a leotard fashioned with sequins and she looked good but it was the other one who caught his attention.

She was a lot shorter and leaner. She was younger, far less than 20 years old. She wasn't very muscled but had high waisted tight black spandex shorts that showed off her toned stomach and curves. It had to be padding because her hips were crazy wide and thighs that could only be described as 'thicke' with an extra emphasis on the e at the end. It was a body that put all models to shame. She had on black shiny leather thigh high heels that Derek was amazed she could walk in. She had a messy blonde wig and a tight bra with metal studs and black gloves that slid halfway up to her shoulders.

He wished he was closer to the stage but from where he was standing, she was gorgeous. High cheekbones and full lips, very feminine features enhanced by flawless makeup. Derek was immediately mesmerised by her and sat down at a table, no longer wanting to leave. She glided across the stage in an elegance he didn't know was possible for any person let alone someone wearing boots like those.

They introduced each other, the older one was Raina Fame and the younger was Skye. Unlike the other queens, they actually sang instead of lip syncing. Raina had a low rough voice but Skye's fit perfectly when she sang an Adam Lambert song. She strut down the runway, hips swaying and sass to the max. They switched back and forth before starting a duet together. 'Let's Have a KaiKai' by Willam Belli was the song and with Skye dancing so provocatively and grinding on Raina, he couldn't help but shift in his seat as a "problem" started in his pants.

When they were finished with their performances, they exited the stage and Derek tried to leave discreetly, attempting to cover up his raging boner. He decided then and there that he was going to come here again to see her.

She performed every Thursday and Saturday night and for the next three weeks, Derek went to every show. He learned that her curves were not padding. Raina pointed it out during a show and since people didn't believe it, Skye allowed a man to spank her on the ass and proved that it was all real. Derek nearly lost it when that happened. Pure jerk-off fuel. For some reason, Derek felt like he actually knew Skye somehow.

He didn't know why but there was just some sort of familiarity about her. Every show, he got a little closer to the stage and only stayed for her performances which were always changing. So many of the other queens were doing the same thing over and over again but she never repeated the same thing twice. Her outfits were never anything less than perfect, her makeup unclockable and songs expertly chosen to fit her voice.

The eleventh show he went to he was right next to the stage. As she was "Picking the Apples" meaning collecting the money held out towards her while she was singing, Derek caught a flash of a tattoo just above her right hip. He was shocked when he saw that it was the same one he had on his back, the triskele. He couldn't stop thinking about it all night after he went home. 

Skye actually created her own songs a lot and they were usually very raunchy or comedic but mostly raunchy. During some songs, she would get down on her knees and sing straight to an audience member, she had always skipped over him when Picking the Apples and he was totally jealous towards whatever guy got her attention. 

He was shocked when she got down in front of him on stage on all fours singing into the microphone and leaning forward. This was the closest he'd ever been to her and his whole world froze when their eyes met. He'd know those eyes anywhere.

It was Stiles.

Skye was Stiles.

She smirked as she sang, reaching out towards him and running nailed fingers down his chest. He nearly wolfed out then and there but she pulled away, spinning on her heels and strutting across the stage to Raina. She slid in front of the older queen who caught her leg and pulled her straight into a perfect split. She tossed her head back and allowed Raina to kiss her neck before turning and grinding against her making the audience go wild with screams all the while never missing a beat or being off on a note. 

Derek was trying his hardest to keep himself under control but as soon as he had gotten that close to her, he had caught Stiles' scent and his wolf was going crazy. Strawberries and vanilla, cinnamon if he was angry but Stiles could skip taking a shower for days and crawl through mud and wouldn't smell bad. Derek bet he tasted sweet but now that he had Stiles' scent he was close to losing it in the middle of the bar in front of so many other people.

The performance ended with Skye on the ground, hands running through her hair and going up and down on her knees like she was riding someone. When she went to leave the stage she turned and shot him a wink. Derek growled and clenched his fists. He left the bar, mind racing. He had always wondered why Stiles wore such baggy clothing in sizes too big for him. It was to hide his body but he couldn't understand how anyone would want to cover that up because hot damn that ass put Kim K to shame. 

He replayed the images of Skye in his mind over and over imagining it was him she was riding. He was beginning to feel like a teen again with all the horniness. The next day Stiles acted like absolutely nothing had happened until he passed by Derek and whispered so quietly none of the other 'wolves would hear him, "enjoy the show?" Derek knew Stiles was smirking as he walked away and caught himself before he could let out a growl. He didn't need the Pack questioning him.

Speaking of whom, they had started to put away their things. It was getting quite late and since it was a weekday, some of them had school while the older ones had work in the morning. Stiles occasionally stayed behind a little while longer than the others since he was always up late he might as well put his free time to use so it didn't surprise anyone when he opted to continue looking for where their creature might pop up next. 

Derek followed him out of the room and into one of the many libraries in the house. The Pack always called it, "The Stiles Book Club" since he was the only one who ever used it because he was always worried about annoying the others from being unable to keep still for more than a minute. As soon as they were through the door, Derek had Stiles pushed against the wall. He had his wrists pinned and stared straight into his eyes. There was a mischievous look and he wore his signature smirk that made anger flare in Derek. He growled as he sunk his teeth into Stiles' neck. 

The boy let out a moan that went straight to Derek's dick and he pressed himself in between the teen's legs. Stiles was quick though and maneuvered himself so he was able to reach down and unbuckle his jeans before dropping to his knees. Nimble fingers dipped below his waistband and wrapped around his cock before replacing his hand with his mouth. 

His tongue swirled around the tip skillfully licking the thick vein running along the underside. Derek nearly had a brain aneurysm when Stiles took him all the way down his throat without the slightest gag. Werewolves are far above average size and even more so considering he was an Alpha. His hand flew to Stiles' grown out hair as he bobbed up and down. The boy had one hand on Derek's thigh, bracing himself while the other wrapped around the base. 

He tugged hard on his hair, Stiles looked up innocently through thick lashes. He fucked roughly into his throat and Stiles took it more than willingly. He somehow managed to suck without scraping his teeth even with Derek pumping harshly. He pulled him close so he was completely sheathed down Stiles' throat and he held him there, cutting off his air supply until he released him. 

Stiles gasped for breath, pupils blown so wide only the slightest ring of the colour Derek loved so much, remained. He pulled the teen up, pressing him against the wall again, tearing off his shirt. He froze, running his fingers over the small tattoo, the one matching his own.

"Thought about getting one for a while. Got a little drunk one night and this was the only thing that had meaning behind it," he said, blushing slightly. Derek felt their Pack bond, the one he had with Stiles was always the strongest. Stronger than the ones he had with his own relatives. He could feel Stiles' emotions through that connection and exactly how aroused he was. He hoisted the teen away from the wall and towards the rounded table, tearing off his jeans, leaving him completely naked and bent over the table. 

In that moment, Derek did something he'd waited a year and a half since he'd met Stiles to do. He leaned forward, spread Stiles out and licked a broad stripe over the boy's entrance. Stiles gasped, fists clenching as he rested his cheek against the cool surface of the table. Derek dipped his tongue in and out, reveling in the moans escaping the teen. He squeezed the two perfect globes that he had dreamed about for so long before lifting his hand and bringing it down hard, spanking Stiles just like he had seen the audience member do to Skye. 

Stiles jerked, surprised for a moment but pushed back against his hand, an invitation for another which Derek happily accepted. He brought his hand down again on the other cheek and continued alternating between the two until he was satisfied with the bright red colour. Stiles tasted even better than Derek had imagined and he savoured it. Stiles' scent was driving him crazy and despite how much he wanted to continue, he wanted to fuck him even more. 

When he felt Stiles was prepped enough, he leaned over him, kissing his neck and growling as he pressed himself into him, past the ring of muscles. "Fuck, you're so tight, Stiles," he whispered, nuzzling against him. He tried to be gentle but as said before, Alphas are big and while Stiles was curvy, he was still more than a foot shorter than Derek and weighed far less than a hundred pounds. 

Stiles was gasping and whining underneath him, Derek knew he was hurting him and tried to soothe him, kissing lightly along his jaw and running his hand along smooth, soft skin. Derek didn't think he would be able to fit even halfway but they both groaned when Derek completely bottomed out. He tried his hardest to stay still. "You okay?" he asked, gently. After a moment, Stiles nodded, giving permission for him to move. 

He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in. Stiles cried out as he sped up. He gripped hard onto the teen's hips, he knew there would be bruises there the next day and he liked that idea. He wanted everyone to know that Stiles belonged to him and only him. No more of him fooling around with random men. He started sucking marks into his neck, where everyone would see. Stiles leaned his head to the side to allow more access but also because wolves bare their necks to show their submission. It had Derek's own wolf howling. 

Stiles was loud. There was no other word for it. Had the Pack been there, they would have heard everything. His moans were high pitched and feminine and damn if that wasn't a turn on. Derek decided he was totally going to fuck Stiles while he was in drag at some point. The teen bit down on his fist apparently aware of his volume. Derek did not like that and grabbed onto the boy's wrist, tearing it away from his mouth. "I want to hear you," he growled and Stiles reached his other hand back to join the first one. It confused Derek for a moment before he realised what it was Stiles wanted. 

He wrapped a hand around both of Stiles' wrists, restraining him. Kinky boy. "Ah, ah, ah, ah f-fuck," he cried out with every thrust. It only egged Derek on and he fucked into him harder. He yanked Stiles by the hair, growling into his ear, "mine, you're mine." Stiles turned to catch his lips in a kiss. "Always have been," he said, trying to catch his breath. 

That did it for Derek. He pounded into him violently making sure every thrust brushed against the small bundle of nerves causing the teen to scream loudly. He felt Stiles tense up beneath him. Derek sunk his teeth into Stiles' neck, marking his claim and felt the boy clench around him as he came, wailing. Derek felt his knot growing, catching on Stiles' tight rim. After several thrusts, he buried himself completely, vision whiting out for a moment as he came harder than any other time in his life, wolf howling in pleasure as he bonded to his mate. Stiles sobbed, tears running down his face from being stretched so wide by Derek's knot, feeling himself being filled up with seed. 

Derek licked gently at the bleeding bite mark placing light kisses as an apology and released his grip on Stiles' wrists. "Love you," he mumbled, rubbing against the shaking teen's tear-soaked cheek, covering him in his scent. Stiles slid his hand into Derek's, a perfect fit. He tilted his head so he was able to kiss him. "Love you too, Sour Wolf," he whispered breathlessly against Derek's lips. 

Derek lifted him lightly, carrying him to his bedroom, their bedroom. He maneuvered them so they were spooning, Stiles whining as Derek's knot moved inside him. Derek wrapped his arms around the teen, pulling him closer and breathing in their mixed scents. In that moment, everything was right. 

Maybe he wasn't going to kill Peter after all. 

___________________________________________________

Second part suggested by Ollierose11618

They debated about whether or not they should just tell the Pack they were together. In the end, Stiles wanted to see how long it would take for them to figure out. They made a bet. Derek said less than three days while Stiles said over two weeks. "Really? Two weeks? They're not that stupid, Stiles," he said. "No, not stupid, just oblivious," Stiles responded.

As usual, Stiles was right. It was obvious after a week and a half the Pack had suspicions. They thought Derek was with someone but they had absolutely no idea who it was he was with. Derek lost the bet when two weeks passed and was forced to watch Studio Ghibli movies which he ended up enjoying. It was the very next day when the Pack found out.

They were supposed to have already left but instead they had stayed later since Stiles wasn't there so they didn't have their translator which meant they had to get through the pages of a book that was in Sumerian one letter at a time.

Derek and 'Skye' were on their way back from one of her shows. Derek had been right in assuming Stiles preferred female pronouns while in drag. It seemed someone had messed up and accidentally gave her a hundred dollar bill instead of a one. They were too busy laughing to notice the parked cars as they both gave their impressions of what the guy's reaction would be when he realised his mistake.

They were still laughing as they walked through the door, holding hands. They froze when Scott walked by. "Hey, where were youuuu..." he trailed off when he saw Derek holding the hand of a very dressed up woman.

She was wearing a black crop top with red patterns on it with black spandex shorts that showed off her wide hips and tiny waist. It had a long see-through skirt with the same red patterns attached to the back that billowed out when she moved. She had super tall platform open heels that strapped around her ankles but had black and red laces crisscrossing all the way up to her mid thigh. He didn't know how the Hell she was standing in them. Her hair was blonde, with loose curls and stripes of different colours peeking through and she had makeup that matched her outfit. Dark smoky eyes with bright red lips.

"Um, who... who are you?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows, smiling and biting her lip before looking to Derek who chuckled. "Hiya, Scotty," she said. And the two of them burst out laughing as Scott's jaw dropped when he recognised her voice. "STILES?!" he shouted in disbelief. Lydia had poked her head out of the library to see what was happening and gasped. She squealed, grinning like a madwoman and waved them over. "Come here, comeherecomeherecomehere. Right now, rightnowrightnow," her voice rising, she looked like a fangirl at a concert.

Still holding her hand, Derek pulled Skye along right past Scott who still had his mouth open. He followed them into the library where the rest of the Pack gawked. Jackson choked on his drink, coughing as Boyd slapped him on the back, still staring directly at them. "Damn, Stiles you look hot oh my god," Erica shouted. "I wasn't joking when I said I'm a total queen," she said, shrugging.

"So what's your name?" Allison asked. "Skye," she replied. Ethan pointed to her hips, "that's like perfect padding," he said. She shook her head, "it's all real, honey." Jackson, having recovered, rolled his eyes and said, "yeah right." Suddenly, she felt a hand on her hip, she jumped a little before she realised it was Peter. "Holy shit, that is actually real," he gasped. Derek growled loudly pulling her away from Peter and putting his arm around her shoulder.

His eyebrows shot up and he looked back and forth between them, smirking, before turning to the Pack, "I told you they had a thing." He gave Derek, who was glaring at him, a thumbs up before he walked back to his seat and sat down. "For real? Are you together?" Laura covered her mouth with her hands.

Skye gave her a wink and the Pack went crazy, all the girls squealing and jumping up and down. Cora nearly tackled her with a hug and Danny shouted a 'whoop' and Isaac clapped his hands in excitement while Jackson sat with a look of pure shock. "Wait, how long have you been together?" Kira asked. "Two weeks," Skye said, bluntly. "Two weeks and you didn't tell me?!" Lydia looked offended. "Well, I didn't tell you I was a Queen either but now you know," she said.

"How long have been a Queen then?" Allison asked. Skye shrugged a little, "a couple years, four or five maybe." Scott dropped his head into his hands. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Maybe... it was a giveaway when I found thirty-two pairs of heels and a shit ton of glitter in your closet. For some reason it never connected with me," he said, practically facepalming. "See what I told you... oblivious," she said looking at Derek.

"First of all, shame on you for hiding that body and second, how are you walking in those," Danny asked, pointing to the shoes she was currently wearing. "You should see her dance," Derek said, maybe not intending it to be out loud. "You gotta teach me how to strut, Mama," Lydia said. "Me too!" Cora jumped. "You wanna give us a lesson?" Allison asked. Skye smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the open area of the library. She waved Lydia, Cora, Erica, Kira, and Laura over.

The boys watched as she put them all in a line, standing in the middle and showing them there were two ways. Version one was swinging your hips to the left if you were stepping with your right, basically moving in the opposite of the stride. Version two was swinging to the right if that was the side you were stepping with. They asked Skye to demonstrate and everyone in the room gawked as they watched her.

They all knew her as Stiles, the clumsy, awkward teen who was always tripping over himself. It blew their minds to see that same person gliding effortlessly.

"I have one question," Ethan raised his hand, "when is the next show?"


End file.
